


Murder Dat Dance Floor

by lamienne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Excessive use of nicknames by Oikawa, F/F, Literally everyone is in this fic so I won't tag everyone, M/M, a dance au!!!!!, got inspired by 1 million dance studio, please go check out their videos on youtube you will fall in love with their dance moves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamienne/pseuds/lamienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi wants to tear his hair out. This is not going at all like he expected.</p><p>"But Iwa-chan, it's a waste of those muscles if you don't wear a tank top!"</p><p>"We're dancing, Oikawa, not stripping. Me showing my so-called muscles aren't going to help showcase my ability to dance."</p><p>"The point is we're trying to showcase your arms too, hot stuff."</p><p>"Hanamaki, I swear on all that is holy-"</p><p>"Not those muscles, that's for sure-"</p><p>"Oh my god, will the three of you just shut up?"</p><p>In which Oikawa and the squad are choreographers at a dance studio, Iwaizumi regrets sending an email, and Sugawara takes great pleasure in working as a dance-partner matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man I'm stressing about finals and this popped out. It will be continued during the summer though, don't worry.
> 
> This first chapter's song is Dessert by Dawin, in case you feel like listening to it. Or searching up 1 Million Dance Studio's choreography of it.
> 
> I don't own the songs, nor the characters. Cheers and enjoy!

_"Watchu gon, watchu gon, do with dat dessert?"_

Oikawa flashed a grin at the camera, right before moving into a series of seemingly wild leg kicks and arm waves. Out of the entire choreography, this was most certainly his favorite part.

The cheers of the crowd watching him and his squad bounce back and forth to the music spurred him on, pushing him to do the best hip thrusts he had done in a couple of hours, not that he was checking, oh no. He just felt… so… inspired!

Dropping down into the splits, he gave a final peace sign to the camera before drawing his legs together. Ennoshita stopped the camera.

"Looking good out there, Oikawa, Hanamaki, Matsukawa," he said, fiddling with one of the knobs. As resident cameraman and director at Blue Castle Dance Studio, he worked with Yahaba Shigeru, resident sound-production guy (Oikawa could never remember his full title) and part-time dancer, as well as Kozume Kenma, resident video editor and game enthusiast.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki strutted over, Matsukawa already toweling off his face. "Of course Clover 3's the best; that's kind of our thing," Hanamaki said, using the studio's nickname for the dance group composed of Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa.

Ennoshita looked distinctly unimpressed with Hanamaki's ego. Yahaba, bless his sweet soul, simply smiled and nodded politely, setting the microphone off to the side. Despite his smaller stature, he was somehow able to carry that long pole for so long. Oikawa was always wondering how he could do so.

Oikawa clapped his hands twice, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.  "Okay, who's the next group? We're starting in 5."

A pair of heads popped out from the crowd hugging the walls.

"Oyaoya?"

"Oyaoyaoya?"

"Is that us bro?"

"I think so, bro."

Ennoshita rolled his eyes, beckoning them over to where they were standing. Kuroo extricated himself out of the group of resting dancers smoothly, Bokuto somehow knocking over three people in the process and profusely apologizing.

Oikawa playfully flipped Kuroo's snapback off his head, snorting as the dark-haired man scrambled to grab it.

"Kurocchi, still can't get your hair under control?" Oikawa tsked, keeping a straight face.

Kuroo frowned indignantly, jamming it backwards on his head. His hair flattened slightly, pushing his bangs further down in front of his right eye.

"I'll have you know that my hair makes me look very sexy. Right bro?"

Bokuto gave a nod of approval and a thumbs up. "You look great, bro. Me too, right?"

"Definitely, bro."

"Bro!"

"Bruh!"

"Brah- GEH!"

Both of them were beaned in the head with plastic water bottles, thrown by a short, light-haired male.

"That's enough! You're both on in a couple of minutes, so go and get ready!"

Kuroo snorted. "Yaku, Bokuto and I are always ready. Right bro?"

"Right bro!" Bokuto cheered, dodging a kick from Yaku.

"Just go already." The exasperated male shooed the duo off, picking up the water bottles. With a nod to the men standing by the cameras, he charged off in another direction, presumably to find some more troublemakers to hit.

"Ah, Yaku. I don't know how he deals with such frivolity," Oikawa sighed. Matsukawa and Hanamaki stifled snickers.

Ennoshita's face remained expressionless. "I think I do," he muttered, fiddling with some knobs on his fancy camera. "Anyway, I have some work to do, so go fix your hair or whatever it is you pretty boys do."

Oikawa sparkled obnoxiously, flashing another peace sign. "Ennoshita-kun, you think I'm pretty? My, I'm so-"

Ennoshita grunted in response and waved him off, already preoccupied with whatever he was doing.

Oikawa pouted and exited the dance floor, pushing through the glass door that led to the waiting room. There, various groups of giggling girls greeted him with a rather high level of enthusiasm. He had barely waved to them and begun walking over when an arm pulled him straight into an office.

"Ah, Kou-chan! Did you have something you needed me for?"

Sugawara smiled and nodded, leading Oikawa over to his desktop, where an email could be seen displayed. "You should take a look at this."

* * *

 

To: sugawara.koushi@bluecastleds.com

From: iwa.haji10@gmail.com

 

Sugawara-san,

This is Iwaizumi Hajime from GK Dance Studio. As you may know, we're going to be closing down soon due to a lack of students. Unfortunately for myself and the few dedicated students who wish to continue their lessons, this means we have no place to go. This greatly troubles me, as I know how much some of my juniors love to dance. I would like to check with you to see if there is any space available for them to join lessons at Blue Castle DS. Please respond as soon as possible. Thank you for your time, and I hope to hear from you soon.

Iwaizumi Hajime

 

* * *

 

Oikawa smiled, excited about the prospect of new students.

"This Iwaizumi fellow, where's he from again?" Yaku popped up, holding a stack of files that looked like they were about to fall over any second.

Sugawara gently took the top half of the pile, setting the papers down on his desk. "GK Dance Studio?" Oikawa mused. "I don't think I've ever heard of it."

Sugawara clicked on another tab, gesturing to it. "Apparently it's a pretty small dance studio about 20 minutes away from here. They're closing down pretty soon…"

Oikawa tsked. "So why did you feel the need to bring this to my attention, Kou-chan? You know the more students, the better."

"Well…" Sugawara hesitated. "Apparently Kageyama Tobio is one of his students."

Oikawa sucked in a breath. "Tobio-chan? Coming here?"

Yaku grabbed the files Sugawara had taken from him and replaced them on top of his stack.

"What, Oikawa? Scared of your former kohai?"

Oikawa scowled in indignation, mostly to hide the fact that Yaku… might have been right.

"Of course not, Yakkun, why would you even think that?" He moved to exit the office, leaving Sugawara to respond to the email and Yaku to continue sorting out files. "I'll be in the waiting room if you need me."

Yaku ignored him while Sugawara nodded, already tapping away at the keys.

Oikawa went back out, plastering a smile on his face, to greet the adoring mob of screaming girls (and a boy or two). He would think about how to crush Tobio-chan later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi finds out about things and helps other people find out about things. Very educational and not vague at all.

"DUMBASS, HINATA, YOU DUMBASS, STOP DOING SUCH DUMBASS THI-"

"KAGEYAMA, YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIO-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Iwaizumi roared, promptly cutting off the screaming match between two of his youngest students. The dynamic duo, in more ways than one, shut up and withdrew their flailing limbs, crossing their arms and steadfastly refusing to look at one another.

"Would either of you care to explain exactly what happened here?" Iwaizumi glanced around at the complete mess of the changing room the two had made, probably from flinging things at each other before resorting to… what appeared to be hand-to-hand combat. Or at least a crude mockery of it.

Hinata immediately pointed at Kageyama, screeching, "KAGEYAMA CALLED ME A-" but didn't get far, due to Kageyama's interruption: "HINATA'S SUCH A DUMBASS; HE-"

The two boys suddenly felt chills down their spines. Stiffening, they grew quiet and looked anywhere but Iwaizumi's very angry, extremely pissed off face.

"I asked you to explain, not to get in another shouting match. Seeing as neither of you are able to do that, apparently, both of you are going to clean up this mess, and then clean up the dance mirrors. Properly this time, I don't want a repeat of last month." Last month had been a nightmare. Somehow, the two had gotten paint dripping all over the huge, wall-covering mirrors. The whole place still smelled disgusting.

Properly chastised, Hinata and Kageyama retreated, still arguing silently. Iwaizumi sighed. The things he had to put up with for the sake of dance. He exited the changing room, stomped down the hallway, and almost slammed straight into Tsukishima Kei, who, like usual, was wandering around with his headphones on, practicing hand movements as he travelled. With a polite nod, Iwaizumi stepped around him, ready to head to the gym, but Tsukishima stopped him with a tap on the shoulder.

"Kiyoko-san is looking for you. She's in the main office," Tsukishima said, before waving a hand and walking off. One of the most aloof of his students, he was also one of the smartest, able to pick up new moves just by analyzing and a couple practice runs- when he put in the effort. Most of the time, he just preferred to listen to music, scrape by during practice, and walk back to his apartment with his best friend, Yama… something. Yamaguchi?

Anyway, Iwaizumi thanked him and doubled back the way he had come to the front of the studio, where the office was located. He knocked on Kiyoko's office door, wondering what exactly was so important that it needed to delay his gym meeting. Kiyoko didn't ask people to drop in her office just to ask them how their day was going; no, if she asked for you, it was because it was something that desperately needed attention.

Upon hearing a faint "Come in", Iwaizumi entered, shutting the door behind him. Kiyoko was sitting with a laptop in front of her, obviously looking at something that bothered her. She turned it around, gesturing for Iwaizumi to take a seat and read the screen. "I think it would be best if you read it for yourself," she said, pushing the laptop forward a little bit. Already fearing that someone lodged another noise complaint, Iwaizumi leaned forward and immediately choked.

It was worse. So, so much worse than he'd originally thought.

Shooting off a quick apology text to his gym buddies (this was going to take much longer than he originally thought), he ran a hand down his face, dragging it over his features, and sighed.

"Kiyoko… what are we going to do?"

* * *

The next day brought in a huge wave of students and teachers- well, huge compared to the usual small classes they held at GK Dance Studio- due to the mass texts and emails Iwaizumi had sent out.

"Iwaizumi-senpai, what's going on?" Kageyama wandered over, looking confused amidst all the people. "Is there an event going on today? Did I forget a performance or something?"

"Did you not read the email?" Hinata piped up, looking excited. "Iwaizumi-san said there was going to be an announcement today! So he asked everyone to come in if they could. Which you would have known if you'd have read the email, which you didn't, obviously."

"Shut up, Hinata," Kageyama growled, seizing the smaller boy by the head and steering him away from Iwaizumi, despite his protests. Iwaizumi watched them go impassively, worrying about…. about… well, everything.

"Alright everyone, we've got an announcement to make," Iwaizumi shouted. He clapped his hands three times, standing in front of the crowd. It took a couple more seconds for everyone to quiet down, but when they did, all eyes were on him. No more delaying it, then.

"We tried to get everyone together today, in person, because there's some news that we thought we should share face-to-face." Iwaizumi paused, steeling himself for the outbursts that were bound to happen.

"GK's being shut down."

Immediately, he was swarmed by shocked and confused students, all asking the same questions.

"Are you joking-" "Iwaizumi-san, what happened-" "How????"

Above it all, a smooth voice cut through the crowd.

"Iwaizumi-san, perhaps it would be best to explain from the beginning, instead of simply dropping a bombshell like that." Kiyoko, fending off her own crowd of panicked students, looked over at him. Clearly this was not the way she had wanted the announcement to go. Oops.

"Alright, calm down everyone." Iwaizumi shook off someone's grip on his ankle (was that Nishinoya?) and crossed his arms.

"The owner of this building passed away recently. She passed it on to her son in her will, but he plans to convert it into an art studio where he can teach children, so GK is either going to close down or have to move elsewhere. Unfortunately, we have not been able to find another building as of yet-" He was interrupted by a couple more indignant cries. "-as I was saying, there aren't many places we'd be able to rent out or purchase in this area, or the surrounding ones. Chances are high that we're going to be closing down," Iwaizumi finished calmly.

He was met with silence as his students began to understand what that meant. This wasn't like a week of no classes for building renovations, this was no classes at GK… forever.

Before the mess from before could continue, Tsukishima, of all people, spoke up.

"There's another dance studio about 10 minutes from here, Blue Castle. I have a couple… friends who go there. I could ask if they have any space for more students."

Iwaizumi was taken aback. He hadn't even considered the possibility of simply moving to another dance studio, having been so caught up in finding ways to save this one. He couldn't just ask him to check it out though; this studio was…

Iwaizumi simply clapped Tsukishima on the back. "We might as well ask them, just in case. Thanks for speaking up, Tsukishima." A simple nod was all he got in return, as the blond was already texting away, supposedly asking these "friends". Iwaizumi wasn't totally confident in the way Tsukishima said friends in a tone of slight… apprehension? Disgust? Whatever it was, hopefully they were close enough to Tsukishima that asking for such a big favor wouldn't be strange.

Iwaizumi and Kiyoko let the room's chatter swell up again, seeing no reason to stop them from talking. This development would mean a huge change in many of their students' lives; some didn't have the money to afford the classes other dance studios held, while others had been dancing here for years. He himself had joined as a teenager, switching classes almost constantly before finally settling on modern dance, and ended up teaching as a job all through college. Now that GK was closing down, all that history would come to an end.

But his students wouldn't stop dancing if he could help it. He muttered an "excuse me" to Kiyoko and left the room to retrieve his laptop and being looking up this "Blue Castle" place. There was no time to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After literally 3 months I'm back with a new chapter... Just don't expect updates too often; at the rate I'm going this will be finished in three to seven years.


End file.
